Faith or Devils
by Yasei no Aijin
Summary: Naruto, un chrétien dévoué à Dieu, va faire la rencontre d'un Diable séduisant, le faisant descendre petit à petit dans le péché. Naruto sous le charme, se force à repousser ces sentiments nouveaux, l'effrayant. Une histoire entre un Humain et un Diable s'écrit grâce à cet petit incident, dans l'église où priait notre blondinet.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre :** Faith or Devils._

 _ **Auteur :** Yasei._

 _ **Disclaimer :** Encore une fois, le manga et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masashi Kishimoto. L'histoire m'appartient, ici._

 _ **Genre :** Romance, fantastique._

 _ **Couple :** Sasunaru **(yaoi)**. (Y'a aussi Kyuubi dans l'histoire ! xP)_

 _ **Rating :** De T à M. Interdit aux moins de 16 ans, ceci est une histoire pour les grands ! _

_L'histoire se met en place progressivement, je ne vais pas tout de suite à l'essentiel pour mieux décrire une relation entre un humain et un diable. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau genre. Concernant la publication des chapitres, il n'y a pas de jour précis, je publie si j'ai suffisamment de reviews et de temps. Les points de vue convergent entre Naruto et Sasuke, mais sont la plupart du temps omniscients._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le son d'une cloche se fit entendre, laissant ses mélodies caresser le vent au dessus d'un village. Un jeune homme récita mentalement les dernières phrases d'une prière, les yeux fermés. Il souleva finalement ses paupières et s'étonna de trouver l'église vide. Un vent caractérisant le silence se manifesta brièvement.

Naruto Namikaze, jeune chrétien dévoué, aimant et généreux, vivait dans un village paisible, Konoha. Orphelin depuis sa naissance, il a été élevé par une vieille dame, Daesung, qui l'avait trouvé au seuil de sa porte et l'avait considéré comme son petit-fils. Malheureusement, la Mort s'était manifestée pour lui ôter la vie, laissant un Naruto désabusé et désillusionné, livré à lui-même malgré son jeune âge.

A quatorze ans, le blondinet n'était que rage et désespoir. Suite à la mort de sa seule famille, une colère immense s'empara de lui et le fit se changer en monstre.

 _En Kyuubi._

Les habitants du village le reconnurent et, horrifiés, ne voulant pas revivre le massacre d'il y a cent ans, enfermèrent Naruto dans une cave tel un animal, le laissant mourir de faim et de soif, entre lui et son démon. Malgré leur relation chaotique au début, une amitié s'installa entre eux progressivement, la confiance prima et devinrent très proches. C'est grâce à cela que l'hôte et le démon réussirent à s'enfuir des griffes des villageois de Suna, pour se réfugier à Konoha.

Kyuubi, Kurama de son vrai nom, est un Démon, un Dieu banni de son trône par Madara, un Diable assoiffé de pouvoir, l'enfermant dans des corps humains sous la forme d'un renard majestueux, depuis des millénaires, depuis la création des Humains sur Terre, afin qu'il ne puisse le combattre pour reprendre son Trône, craignant son immense pouvoir. Kurama, avant son triste sort, avait la forme d'un humain, puissant et intimidant, possédant des yeux rougeoyants dans les ténèbres, effrayants et envoûtants, les cheveux couleur sang, tombant sur ses épaules, lui donnant un air sauvage et attirant, la peau mate, des muscles saillants grâce aux combats épiques et titanesques qu'il avait fait, écrites dans des ouvrages dont toute créature connaissait l'existence, respecté et adulé par les créatures maléfiques dont il avait été jadis le Dieu.

Aujourd'hui, il n'est plus qu'un simple démon enfermé dans un jeune chrétien blond, condamné à se taper la discut' pour passer le temps, à essayer de le faire basculer du côté maléfique, en vain. Quel dévouement avait son ami blond pour le mec là-haut, son ennemi qui l'avait déchu du Paradis. Qu'est ce qu'il Le détestait avec son Amour pour ces humains. Incompréhensible fût l'aide et le pardon qu'il accorde aux pires créatures qu'il a pu créer, les Humains. Plus vils qu'un diable. Il aurait pu pardonner son orgueil au lieu de le déchoir, il n'y pouvait rien s'il ne voyait pas le vie sans guerre et sans Mal. Mais le Mal est né avec sa déchéance, il devint alors le Dieu des Enfers, jugeant les Humains après leur mort.

Seule exception, Naruto. Il est différent des humains qu'il avait pu supporter. Il avait senti chez lui une paix intérieure depuis son âge adulte, digne des habitants Là-Haut, le cœur sur la main alors qu'il devait se venger, le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il était censé être rempli de rage. Bien sûr, Kurama n'avait pas supporté l'attitude de son réceptacle, exécrant les Anges qui lui paraissaient naïfs et débiles, Naruto leur ressemblait. Quelle horreur.

Il changea d'avis le jour où Naruto lui promit qu'il retrouvera son Trône et qu'il avait foi en lui comme il avait foi en Dieu, bien que cette phrase l'avait fait entrer dans une rage sans pareille, il lui avait redonné de l'espoir. Il se surprit à imaginer un combat, des stratégies d'attaque, des plans, des pièges, comme autrefois. Quelle nostalgie. Mais Kurama a les pieds sur Terre – où sur l'Enfer, qu'importe – Naruto n'est pas assez puissant pour qu'il puisse utiliser son corps au combat et pour l'extraction.

Il est Humain et faible. Mais il _l'aimait_. Il est peut-être déchu et privé de ses pouvoirs, Dieu et démon sanguinaire, il avait été autrefois un Ange et Dieu avait veillé à lui laisser un peu d'Amour en lui, qui s'est réveillé simultanément avec son amitié pour Naruto.

Il avait fait le serment qu'un combat entre lui et le Maudit imposteur aura lieu prochainement, pour reprendre ses biens. Avec l'aide de Naruto. Il l'avait alors formé au combat, l'avait transformé en un Humain puissant, lui apprenant tous les secrets des démons, sur les faiblesses de Madara, sur les Enfers.

Quelle ironie. S'abaisser à se servir d'un corps humain ne vivant que pour mourir pour le Paradis. Lui, le Dieu des Enfers, craint par tous. S'ils le voyaient il perdrait l'estime et le profond respect que ses anciens employés des Enfers ont toujours eu pour lui. Il savait qu'ils l'attendaient. Il savait que Madara attendait son retour. Une prophétie dit qu'un combat entre deux puissants êtres du bas-monde s'affronteraient pour le Trône, opposant un Hybride et un Diable.

Naruto est dorénavant prêt. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le bon moment. Pour l'instant, il mène une vie normale de chrétien dévoué.

* * *

Dans les profondeurs des Enfers, un beau Diable souffla rageusement après la lecture d'un parchemin. Un humain souhaite signer un Pacte avec lui pour se venger. Quels saletés, ces créatures. Assis - avachi - dans son bureau en or noir, Sasuke Uchiha lisait les parchemins qu'il avait reçu tout à l'heure de son secrétaire, un gnome répugnant. Il doit juger les âmes, signer des Pactes et remonter à la surface rencontrer ses cocontractants de merde, leur faucher la vie en écrivant sur son _Livre de la Mort_ la manière dont il souhaite qu'ils meurent - souvent dans des flammes -, passer voir Madara, pour lui donner le debrief de sa " journée " de travail. Bref, le train-train quotidien d'un Diable très haut placé, bras droit du Dieu. Quelle vie de merde.

Le Diable se leva avec grâce. Majestueux, si on ne prend pas en compte la mine renfrognée de celui-ci. Il était habillé tout en noir, une longue cape sur ses épaules, avec à l'extrémité une forme d'aile de chauve souris, surmontée de griffes à chaque pique. Il portait un ensemble en cuir, cachant toute trace de sa peau opaline, montrant les contours de son corps, comme une deuxième peau. Seul le haut de son torse est nu, avec un haut au col en V, son cou mis en valeur par le haut de la cape, cachant sa nuque et ses oreilles percées du haut en bas avec des boucles argentées. Il avait une grosse bague en argent à chaque doigt, sur ses gants en cuir noirs. Il était brun aux yeux en amande, rougeoyantes avec trois virgules, lui donnant un air de tueur mais d'une magnificence égalant celle des Dieux.

Son nom est connu par les habitants des Enfers, l'appelant le Maudit, le Voleur. Après tout, sa place est très convoitée, mais n'est pas digne d'elle, d'après eux.

Sasuke est haï par les habitants, à cause de sa race d'origine. Avant de devenir un Diable, il n'était qu'un simple humain menant une vie normale auprès de sa famille. Suite à la mort de ses parents et son frère dans un règlement de comptes, Sasuke se retrouva seul au monde, priant pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. C'est là que Madara apparût devant lui, sous sa vraie forme, abominable, répugnante, sa forme pour le combat. Mais Sasuke avait vu en lui un espoir, qu'il soit apparu devant lui n'est pas un hasard, s'était-il dit, étant encore un petit garçon naïf, sans son bien aimé frère pour le protéger.

En une question, en une réponse, la vie de Sasuke fut un véritable enfer, condamné à jouer la faucheuse, le Juge, le cocontractant. Qu'il avait été bête. Bête de croire la parole d'un Démon. Il se jura de ne jamais mentir en tant que Diable, aux humains. Pourquoi tant de bonté ? Lui-même n'en savait rien. Peut-être son reste d'humanité ? Sa désillusion ?

Madara lui avait demandé ce qu'il souhaitait le plus en ce moment. Il avait simplement répondu qu'il voulait rejoindre sa famille dans l'Au-Delà, ne sachant plus vivre, mais qu'après avoir vengé sa famille. Bien sûr, le Dieu maléfique lui accorda son souhait, il avait eu la force, il était devenu le Diable, craint de tous. Mais une fois sa vengeance accomplie, il n'avait su mettre fin à sa vie, étant lui-même la Mort. Il était tombé dans le piège diabolique, condamné à vivre ainsi pour l'éternité, étant aveuglé par son désir de vengeance. Ce jour là, Sasuke se promit de donner la Mort à cet imposteur et de trouver un moyen de se défaire des liens des Enfers. Il attendrai lui aussi, ce fameux Hybride qui battra l'Imposteur.

S'il avait su que ce jour allait bientôt arriver. Simplement par la rencontre d'un Ange sur Terre. L'homme de la Prophétie.

* * *

 _Un peu court, je l'avoue. Mais ce n'est que le début, un gros résumé pour mieux continuer l'histoire. Vous aimez ? Ça mérite une suite ? L'histoire est presque arrivée à terme dans mon ordi, les prochains chapitres sont déjà écrits. Je n'attends plus que vos impressions pour pouvoir poster la suite._

 ** _(Ceux et celles qui reconnaissent ici Daesung, ici, la mémé, vont me prendre pour une folle xD)_**

 _Reviews ! :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Réponses aux reviews**_

 _Kitsune : Voilà la suite tant attendue ! Dis moi ce que t'en penses ! ;)_

 ** _Les phrases en gras et en italique sont les paroles de Kurama._**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DEUX**

* * *

\- ... Car Toi seul est Saint, Toi seul es Seigneur, Toi seul est le Très-Haut, Jésus Christ, avec le Saint-Esprit dans la Gloire de Dieu le Père. Amen.

Il était très tard dans la nuit. Le blond est seul dans l'église du village, priant pour Dieu.

 _ **\- La ferme ! Tu l'a déjà glorifié dans l'après midi ! s'écria une voix caverneuse dans l'esprit de Naruto.**_

Celui-ci soupira. Quoiqu'il fasse concernant la religion, ce foutu démon renard ne cessera jamais de se plaindre tel un enfant capricieux.

\- Kyuu, quoi que tu dises, ça ne changera rien, alors ferme tes crocs et laisse moi aller me confesser, je te prie, rétorqua le blondinet.

 _ **\- Irrécupérable. Va donc parler seul tel un con. Moi je vais roupiller.**_

\- Langage, Kyuu. C'est ça, laisse moi en paix, soupira Naruto.

Sur ces mots, Naruto se dirigea en pas lents vers le confessionnal et fit ce qu'il avait à faire.

* * *

Sasuke laissa échapper un énième soupir. Il avait envie d'aller à l'extérieur pour se ressourcer. Un endroit calme et dénué de tout trace humaine. Pourquoi pas une église. Pas qu'il y allait pour prier, c'est juste le seul endroit où personne ne venait lui casser les pieds. Pas de femelles en chaleur gloussant, le rendant sourd à chaque hurlement hystérique, pas de regards jaloux et envieux d'hommes. Pas de contact avec l'humain. Il en avait assez vu aujourd'hui qu'il finirait par rêver humain même s'il n'a plus ce luxe. C'est le moment idéal, car à cette heure-ci là-haut, il était tard et les rues sont quasiment désertes. Surtout une église. Il se leva de son siège royal sans un bruit, s'habilla de sa cape avant de se volatiliser sur Terre, laissant quelques flammes éphémères derrière lui.

Le voilà devant l'église. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique, son goût pour les belles choses ne l'avait pas quitté. Les vitraux colorés racontaient une histoire, il aimait les contempler minutieusement. Ça le détendait, il oubliait qui il est pendant ce laps de temps. Il avait beau être le Diable, Satan, le Mal, la Mort, venir à cet endroit montrait sa nature enfouie profondément en lui, ne la ressortant quand il est sûr d'être seul. Il se dirigea vers un banc devant le Christ crucifié, s'assit nonchalamment et pencha sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Quelle paix.

Soudain, une odeur titilla l'odorat développé du Diable. Quelle doux parfum. Est-ce un Ange ? Mais que ferait un ange ici ? (il peut parler, lui) Il dirigea son regard vers le confessionnal et se concentra. Un autre parfum, plus puissant envahi ses narines. Il lui avait fallu se concentrer pour la percevoir, elle était si lointaine mais présente. Il trembla un bref instant. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait l'impression que si cette personne se montrait il n'hésiterait pas à s'agenouiller. Quelle idée ! A quoi pensait-il, enfin ? N'empêche que ces deux parfums se mariaient parfaitement ensembles, créant une aura attrayante, captivante. Puissante et intouchable, tel un être supérieur à toutes les créatures.

Curieux, il décida d'attendre que cette douce voix rauque termine de se confesser. Il mourrait d'envie de découvrir le visage de l'inconnu, de savoir qui est ce joyau. Son âme, son aura, son parfum. Jamais de sa longue et ennuyante vie il avait ressenti ce sentiment d'intérêt pour un humain. Était-il humain seulement ?

\- ... de prier pour moi le Seigneur notre Dieu.

Quelques instants après cette phrase prononcée d'une voix douce mais très masculine, la porte de la petite pièce à confessions s'ouvrit avec lenteur. Si Sasuke avait toujours son cœur, il était sûr qu'il battrait la chamade. Mais les Diables n'ont pas de cœur. Juste des sentiments, aussi étrange cela puisse paraître. Un Diable amoureux possède un cœur, il commence à battre dès qu'il rencontre son âme sœur, quelque soit sa nature, mais s'en rend compte au moment où ces sentiments sont rendus par la personne aimée. Il vit avec lenteur une grande main forte, halée et ornée d'un chapelet bleu ciel faire son apparition, puis un corps. Il était blond aux yeux bleus, assez grand et musclé, habillé de vêtements légers en toile blanche qui semblaient être faits pour lui.

Et son visage, quel visage. La mâchoire carrée, les joues ornées de trois cicatrices, lui donnant un air félin, des cheveux blonds courts et rebelles entourant sa tête tel un doux halo de lumière, un nez droit, fier, des lèvres pleines et pulpeuses pour un homme, semblant délicieuses. Sasuke se lécha les lèvres et avala sa salive. Il remercia Dieu pour la première fois que cette salle ait une légère luminosité.

Leur regards se croisèrent immédiatement. Sasuke sentit une chaleur se propager en lui, une chaleur de bien être, de paix intérieure l'envahir. Le regard de cet être est tellement doux, intense, envoûtant, d'un bleu céruléen comme il en avait rarement vu, qu'il s'est de suite laissé submerger par ces sentiments contradictoires avec ce qu'il est. Il vit avec horreur un sourire se dessiner, déformant ce visage en une expression sage et paisible, finissant de l'achever.

Bien évidement, le Diable ne laissa rien paraître. Tout ceci se passe en lui. Il se contenta de le fixer dans les yeux puis se reprit. Il lui renvoya un sourire faux, hautain et démoniaque, qui fit perdre à Naruto son sourire. Il était un Diable, oui ou non ? Il ne va pas basculer dans la mièvrerie juste parce qu'il est charmé ? Rien que d'y penser lui donnait la nausée ! Non mais.

En un instant, le visage de Naruto changea. Il afficha une expression étonnée qui devint dure et fermée.

\- Vous êtes un Diable. Quel blasphème. Vos pieds salissent cet endroit sacré ! cracha Naruto.

\- Oh ? Comment as-tu su ? Tu es tellement proche de ton _Dieu_ que tu peux distinguer un Diable d'un humain ? Félicitations, ironisa Sasuke.

Il est quand même étrange qu'il sache sa nature. Peut-être ses vêtements ? Personne ne le peut, s'il cache son aura, comme maintenant. Est-il puissant ?

\- Sortez d'ici, je n'ai aucune envie de converser avec un être perfide tel que vous.

\- Laisse moi réfléchir. Je pense rester ici encore un moment, j'adore cet endroit.

Naruto serra les poings. Il s'approcha d'un pas rageur vers son interlocuteur assis nonchalamment avec la ferme intention de le faire dégager. Il fit un mouvement pour attraper le poignet de Sasuke quand celui-ci disparaît soudainement. Naruto écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Il sentit un corps se matérialiser derrière lui pour se coller à son dos et se figea instantanément. Il sentit le souffle glacé du Diable derrière sa nuque qui le fit frissonner de froid, malgré la légère brise d'été. Il sentit avec horreur une langue, aussi froide que son souffle, lui lécher avidement l'arrière de son oreille droite, lui faisant fermer les yeux de dégoût. Il se dégagea immédiatement de l'étreinte du Diable avec une force que celui-ci n'aurai jamais soupçonnée.

\- Mon Dieu, quelle horreur, me faire toucher par un être impur !

\- Où est passé ton merveilleux sourire d'il y a quelques instants ? Je préfère ça à cette expression là, bouda faussement le Diable.

\- Mon sourire ne vous sera plus jamais destiné, _Démon_ , cracha Naruto. Et sortez de cet endroit immédiatement ou je serais obligé d'user de ma force.

\- Ah ? Penses-tu pourvoir rivaliser avec moi ?

\- J'ai déjà combattu un Diable.

\- Qui est le vainqueur ?

\- Mais on s'en fou ! Quittez cet endroit, pour la dernière fois !

\- Ne sais-tu pas qui je suis ? demanda Sasuke en penchant son visage vers le côté, affichant une mine faussement déçue.

\- Bien sûr que si. Vous êtes un Diable que je me ferais un plaisir à battre, ou à tuer s'il le faut, aussi magnifique puissiez-vous être.

Sasuke secoua la tête, il n'avait jamais entendu une créature lui dire qu'elle allait le battre. C'est d'un risible. Mais il aimait qu'on lui tienne tête, il voulait s'amuser un peu, pimenter un peu cette journée ennuyeuse.

En plus il lui a dit qu'il était magnifique. Il le sait, on le lui dit cent fois par jour, mais dit de cette manière et par cet être, rendait le compliment plus flatteur.

\- Approche, fit Sasuke en levant sa main gantée et ornée de grosses bagues argentées, pour lui laisser le loisir de l'attaquer en premier.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier. Il en oublia l'endroit où il était. Ce démon le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Il fit un mouvement rapide qui pouvait s'apparenter à une téléportation pour se rapprocher de lui. Au moment où son poing allait écraser la mâchoire du Diable qu'il se retrouva prisonnier une deuxième fois contre le torse de Sasuke, le dos écrasé contre le mur. Une pluie de perles se fit entendre, celles-ci se dispersèrent au sol, derrière son bourreau.

\- Tu as devant toi le bras droit du Dieu des Enfers. Je ne suis pas qu'un simple Diable, jeune homme.

Naruto arrêta de se débattre tel un tigre et se figea d'horreur. Le temps que cette information lui monte au cerveau, que Kurama lui gueule de se reprendre et d'arrêter de le provoquer, Sasuke se délecta de son expression.

\- Enfin un peu de calme. Maintenant que tu sais, que vas-tu faire, hm ? dit le Diable en s'approchant davantage du corps et du visage de Naruto, collant carrément son bassin au sien, laissant son souffle froid se mélanger avec celle brûlante de sa victime.

Naruto réagit au quart de tour. Il le repoussa violemment, son teint rivalisant avec le sang, de colère et de honte. Sasuke n'avait fait que trois pas en arrière, un humain ne l'aurait même pas fait bouger sa cape légère.

\- Espèce de DÉMON ! Ne vous avisez plus de me toucher de la sorte, vous êtes une pourriture ! hurla Naruto choqué et humilié. Que vous soyez le chien de Satan ou pas, je n'hésiterais pas à solliciter l'aide de mon ami qui sommeille en moi !

Il fut prêt à augmenter sa force qu'une voix forte dans son esprit l'arrêta net.

 _ **\- Naruto. Sors d'ici tout de suite, enfuis-toi. Je le connais et il ne te veux aucun mal, il est différent des autres. Déguerpis avant qu'il découvre qui je suis. VITE !**_

Naruto se reçut littéralement une claque mentale suite aux paroles de son démon. Il ne réfléchit plus et pris ses jambes à son cou, il se promit qu'il reviendra lui fracasser la gueule, avec ou sans Kyuubi, fort ou pas. Foi de Namikaze !

Sasuke resta planté là, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Un moment il avait cru apercevoir une lueur rougeoyante faire son apparition dans les orbes bleues du blond avant qu'il ne se reprenne immédiatement. Était-ce l'ami qui sommeille en lui qui lui avait parlé ? Mais qui est-il ? Ou qui sont-ils, nom de Satan !

Son regard fut brusquement dirigé vers les perles bleues dispersées au sol. Il sourit. Cette couleur, presque identique aux orbes céruléennes du blond. La chance est avec lui, il reverrait cet être. Il découvrirait qui il est, le traquerait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en lasse, bien que cela est peu probable. Un humain lui tenant tête est si rare qu'il se dit qu'il y a enfin quelqu'un qui pimentera sa vie de Diable. Il sent qu'il va s'amuser ces prochains jours. Il s'abaissa pour ramasser la croix et concentra une énergie rouge et lumineuse sur sa paume droite et les perles se manifestèrent comme par magie, virevoltant autour de sa main, grouillant avant de reformer le chapelet cassé, redevenu en l'état d'origine.

\- Je suis impatient de te revoir, beau blond, sourit le Diable avant de mettre le chapelet autour de son cou. Une odeur enivrante s'en dégagea et affola ses sens. Il retourna sur le banc reprendre sa position initiale avant que le blond ne vienne le déranger.

Le sourire qu'il a en cet instant ne le quitta pas d'une semelle, se repassant la scène mainte fois. Se délectant de l'odeur du chapelet en diamants.

* * *

Naruto s'arrêta au bout d'une ruelle, essoufflé. Non pas qu'il n'était pas sportif, mais les émotions qui l'avaient assailli en un temps record lui firent encore tourner la tête.

\- Putain Kyuu ! C'est un truc de fou !

Le dénommé éclata d'un bref rire, mi-moqueur, mi-amusé.

 _ **\- Rentrons à la maison calmement, nous parlerons en route.**_ Mais voyant l'immobilité de son hôte il s'impatienta.

 _ **\- Et bouge-toi ! Aller !**_

Naruto se mit donc à marcher lentement, reprenant ses esprits. Il était tellement bouleversé qu'il ne protesta même pas à l'ordre de son démon.

 _ **\- Putain arrêtes de penser, tu me donnes la migraine, grogna Kurama.**_

\- Comment tu veux que je pense pas ? T'as pas vu ce qu'il m'est arrivé ou merde ?!

 _ **\- Langage, gamin, dit un Kyuubi fort amusé, en reprenant ses mots.**_

\- Rien à foutre, tu sais que tant que je ne suis pas dans une église je parle normalement, puis c'est toi qui m'a appris à parler.

 _ **\- Normalement pour toi, oui. Gamin, je vois bien qu tu es bouleversé, d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi, oui, il est beau mais c'est pas une raison. A moins que tu sois intimidé par lui, je ne vois pas autre chose.**_

\- _Moi_ , intimidé ? T'as fumé de la beuh ou quoi ?

 ** _\- De la quoi ?_**

\- Peu importe ! Ce Diable était un de tes employés avant ?

 _ **\- Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Sa position actuelle était autrefois à Madara,**_ dit le démon en crachant sur le prénom du Dieu actuel. _**Mais ce dévergondé m'en avait tellement rabâché les oreilles avec que je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Sasuke par ci, Sasuke par là, j'ai cru devenir fou.**_

\- Il a un joli nom, constata Naruto.

 ** _\- Ouais, je sais pas, répondit le démon, s'en fichant du nom. Madara était très attiré par ce gamin, il le voulait pour lui. A ce moment là, il venait de réaliser le souhait de Sasuke, il était tellement excité que Sasuke devienne un Diable pour l'avoir à ses côtés éternellement. C'est également ce même jour où j'ai été enfermé dans un nourrisson._**

\- Doucement, y'a trop d'informations, Kyuu. Quel souhait a réalisé Madara ?

 _ **\- Le gamin souhaitait se venger pour ensuite se donner la mort, pour rejoindre sa famille. Mais il était tombé dans le piège démoniaque de Madara et est condamné à vivre éternellement en tant que son bras droit aux Enfers.**_

\- Vivre éternellement ? Mais un Diable ne vit pas éternellement ?

 _ **\- Il était qu'un simple mortel, Naruto. Comme toi.**_

Naruto s'arrêta net. Humain ?

 _ **\- Bien entendu, gamin. C'est pour cela que je savais qu'il n'allait te faire aucun mal. Tant que ton nom n'est pas inscrit dans son Livre de la Mort, il ne te fera rien. Il a gardé un peu d'humanité en lui, malgré tous ces siècles passés aux côtés de Madara.**_

\- Il est aussi la Mort ? C'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas mourir ?

 _ **\- Evidemment.**_

\- Donc je n'ai rien à craindre de lui ?

 _ **\- Non, je suis avec toi de toute façon.**_

\- Mais il avait failli me violer à l'église ! Dans une EGLISE en plus ! D'où tu me parles d'humanité toi ?

 _ **\- Bah quoi. Il ne t'a rien fait.**_

\- Evidemment, pour toi c'est rien.

 _ **\- Bah ouais. Si tu veux baiser faut pas passer par quatre chemins. Tu attires, tu manipules, tu baise et puis adieu.**_

\- Quelle délicatesse. Je jure sur Gabriel et Michael qu'il ne me touchera plus jamais. Pas un être comme lui, humain ou pas, il est aujourd'hui un Diable et il est hors de question qu'il touche ne serait-ce un de mes cheveux. Je le buterais. Je ne suis pas homosexuel et encore moins une catin. Quelle horreur, frissonna Naruto.

 _ **\- Mais t'a déjà baisé, et toutes celles qui sont passées sous toi ont crié comme des dingues tellement tu es bon au lit. Merci qui ?**_

\- Mais rien à voir ! Justement c'est des femmes, pas des hommes !

 _ **\- Ça change quoi ? Un trou est un trou.**_

\- Mais t'es ignoble ma parole !

 ** _\- N'empêche j'ai ressenti une légère excitation quand il s'était collé à toi, ricana le renard._**

\- Q-QUOI ?! M-Mais n'importe quoi. D'abord i-il...

 ** _\- Vu que tu bégaies tel une vierge effarouchée, il t'a fait de l'effet, kuku._**

\- Mais pourquoi je continue à te parler ! Tes propos sont infondées, tu entends ? INFONDÉES !

 ** _\- Bien sûr qu'elles sont fondées, je ressens tout ce que tu ressens. Du calme, gamin. Une attirance ne se contrôle pas._**

Naruto ne répondit pas.

 ** _\- Tu m'écoutes, abruti ? J'ai dit qu'une attirance ne se contrôle pas._**

\- Bien sûr que si. Je ne me pardonnerais pas si je tombe dans un piège pareil. Les démons sont manipulateurs, mais moi je suis plus malin qu'eux. Et j'ai la foi.

 _ **\- Merci, sympa, vraiment.**_

Naruto ria.

 _ **\- Les êtres maléfiques aussi ont la foi. Foi en moi et en ma puissance.**_

\- Je veux être digne, Kyuu. Digne de ma religion, je veux être fort et m'abstenir de tous les pêchers. Ce Diable ne m'aura jamais, aussi beau soit-il.

 _ **\- Que le meilleur gagne !**_

\- C'est pas un jeu, espèce de chacal.

* * *

 _Voici la fin du chapitre deux. Je suis désolée pour celles et ceux qui ont cru que c'est une histoire sérieuse. J'espère que le vocabulaire utilisé ne vous a pas trop dérouté(e)s. Je n'aime pas écrire des histoires trop vraies, trop sérieuses. Naruto a beau être croyant, il n'est pas obligé d'avoir un vocabulaire d'un diplômé de fac de 8 années, hein ! Sans gros mots et toussa ! Et Kyuu, il peut bien être un Dieu et être vulgaire, même si j'aurais pu le faire charmant et gracieux dans ses paroles, j'ai choisi le contraire._

 _Comme pour le précédent chapitre, je publierais la suite si j'ai assez de reviews, histoire de m'assurer que ça plaît et que je ne publie pas pour rien. J'ai tous les jours des centaines de "vues" sans aucun commentaires, une petite review ne prend que 2 minutes... Respectez le travail des auteurs et donnez nous nos récompenses, nous ne sommes pas payés, mais un petit mot n'égale pas l'argent, ça nous rends fiers et nous donne envie de continuer. Je remercie celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir et c'est grâce à elles que j'ai pu terminer l'histoire. Il ne me reste plus qu'à publier, alors merci._

 _Voilà, voilà :)_

 _Yasei_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello chers lecteurs,

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je poste ici car j'ai perdu les 3 chapitres que j'avais tapés il y a quelques mois que je ne retrouve plus. J'ai fait l'énorme erreur de ne pas les enregistrer sur mon ordinateur.

J'ai de ce pas envoyé un mail aux admins pour régler le problème. J'espère de tout mon cœur que je réussirais à les retrouver.

Si jamais je ne les retrouve pas, je les retaperais pendant les vacances d'été.

Excusez moi, j'espère que vous comprendrez !

(Je vous remercie pour les reviews ! Ça me donne une putain d'envie de continuer ! :D)

YASEI.


End file.
